the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm The Perfect Twin
DR Congo Sierra Leone }} is the tenth episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - General Hospital. Kinshisa, DR Congo -> (SOS Children’s Village. Freetown, Sierra Leone) For this Leg of the race, you will go to another African country, shattered by war and currently a victim of the Ebola-epedemic; Sierra Leona. Here, search for a charity kindergarden close to Freetown’s Golf Course. It is here that you will get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Children’s Village. Freetown, Sierra Leone -> (Sierra Leone National Museum. Freetown, Sierra Leone) Head to the national museum of this country. It is here that you will get your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Leone National Museum. Freetown, Sierra Leone ROADBLOCK Who’s the likable one? Note: If you have reached your maximum limit of Roadblocks, your partner has to do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will upload this picture on Facebook and try to get at least 15 likes. Once you have shown the hosts that you have 15 likes, you will receive your next clue. These likes cannot be from hosts or other teams. They can be from eliminated teams. Clue 4 - Leone National Museum. Freetown, Sierra Leone -> (Victoria Park. Freetown, Sierra Leone) Make your way to a nearby park, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Park. Freetown, Sierra Leone -> (Siaka Stevens Stadium (National Stadium). Freetown, Sierra Leone) Search for a location in Freetown, mostly used for football matches, and named after President Siaka Stevens. It is here, that you will find your next clue. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 6 - Stevens Stadium (National Stadium). Freetown, Sierra Leone DETOUR Pick A Word or Kick A Ball. Your choice. In Pick A Word, you will search the following list of city names, trying to find the one located in Sierra Leone. Once you have the correct city name, you will get your next clue. In Kick A Ball, you will play the most famous sport of Sierra Leone; football. In this Detour, you will play Crossbar Challenge and try and get a score of 2. Once you have shown a screenshot with that score, you will receive your next clue. Clue 7 - Stevens Stadium (National Stadium). Freetown, Sierra Leone -> (Cotton Tree. Freetown, Sierra Leone) Go to your next Pit Stop. Head to a tree in the middle of Freetown. This legendary tree is a historic symbol of Freetown, and is now the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Tommy & JA. *In this episode, nobody changed Detours. Gallery Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)